


Immaculate

by TheAngush



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cliches Galore, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, POV Female Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Teasing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngush/pseuds/TheAngush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Taylor Hebert met a girl named Lisa. They became fast friends, and Taylor even went so far as to join the Undersiders to protect her and help her take down Coil: the supervillain that forced her into a life of crime in the first place. This is not that story. This is the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immaculate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no good at summaries. Part 1 WAS pending a rewrite of the first 3,000 words, and a possible continuation, but I realised I can't be bothered, and there's nothing here that makes me want to continue it.

_Smack!_  
  
“Ow!”  
  
“You need to stop freaking out,” a girl said.  
  
I spun to face my attacker. “Li— What—“ I stopped and gave her my best glare. “I’m not freaking out.”  
  
“Oh, really? Okay. So your room always looks like this?”  
  
I looked around, glancing over the clothes and books strewn about my bedroom floor.  
  
“I didn’t think so.”  
  
“Okay,” I said. “I may have gone a little overboard. Not the same as freaking out.”  
  
“Taylor,” Lisa started, tilting her head at me, one eyebrow raised. “I was standing in your doorway for a good minute before you noticed me, and—“  
  
“You could’ve let me know you were there earlier. Y’know, some  _other_  way.”  
  
“I did jumping jacks and yodelled.”  
  
“You… you didn’t  _actually_ , right?”  
  
“No. But you wouldn’t have noticed if I had.”  
  
I grumbled something unintelligible at her. “So you decided—“  
  
“My  _power_  did.”  
  
“Your power told you to smack me on the ass?”  
  
She shrugged.  
  
“And that was, what, the most efficient way to get my attention?”  
  
“Yeah. Well, no, but it was the most fun one.”  
  
“You—“  
  
“ _Anyway_! The point is—“ she put her fists on her hips “—I heard what you were saying to yourself, and you were  _definitely_  freaking out. It’s only Friday! Semester doesn’t start for three days yet.”  
  
I held my glare for a few more moments, then sighed. “The entrance ceremony is tomorrow, though. Three o’clock.” I sat down and grimaced as my backside twinged. “Did you have to do it so hard?”  
  
“Nope.” She popped the ‘p’ and grinned her usual grin. “Just felt like it.”  
  
“Right,” I sighed again. I closed my eyes and leaned back until my head was against the wall.  
  
I lounged there for a minute or two, Lisa allowing the silence.  
  
“It won’t be anything like Winslow, you know,” she finally said, her voice somber.  
  
“I know. I just—”  
  
“Yeah, I get it. Bad experiences.”  
  
I chuckled.  
  
“But Immaculata  _will_  be different. I can guarantee that.”  
  
“Really?” I sat up and looked at her. “How?”  
  
She grinned again, then pulled a folder out of her bag, sat down next to me, and opened it on her knees.  
  
I shuffled closer and leaned in. “Wha—“  _Is that…? No. No way._  “You—“  
  
“Yup.” Her grin was almost splitting her face now. “I’ll be transferring in with you.”  
  
“You— Why?”  
  
“Because you’re my friend. Duh.”  
  
“But you… you’ve got your GED already, don’t you?”  
  
She waved her hand dismissively. “Easy enough to get rid of it. I cheated anyway.”  
  
“But— I can’t make you—“  
  
“Taylor!” Lisa said, her expression turned serious, her hands gripping the sides of my head. “Stop. You’re my closest friend, okay? I cheated my way out of school in the first place because there was no reason for me to be there, not because I hated it—not exactly. I just had more important things to do. But that’s different now, okay?  _You’re_  my most important thing.  _You’re_  my reason. And what that  _means_ , is that I’m going to go to school with you, because I  _want_  to go to school with you.”  
  
I stared into her green eyes. She stared back.  
  
I felt myself gulp. I didn’t know what to say. I half felt like crying, and my damned heart wouldn’t stop pounding in my throat.  
  
“We clear?”  
  
I nodded.  
  
Lisa grinned again. “Great!” she said, jumping to her feet. “Now…” She snapped the folder shut and put it back in her bag, then grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. “I still think you need to cut loose.”  
  
“Cut loose?”  
  
“Yup. Y’know, relax. Have some fun. I can tell you’re still worrying. Maybe… oh! Maybe we ought to  _wash your sorrows away_.” The last part she said in a sing-song voice.  
  
“Wha— You mean, like, alcohol?”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“Like a bar? That doesn’t seem very saf—“  
  
“Ah, we can just go somewhere private. Doesn’t have to be a bar. So?”  
  
She looked at me expectantly.  
  
“Err… so what?”  
  
“Do you want to give it a try? I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do.”  
  
I looked at her. It was happening again. I didn’t know what to say, and there was an inexplicable lump in my throat.  
  
Lisa just stood there, holding my hand in hers and smiling gently, her green eyes twinkling. I knew she wasn’t lying. She’d never make me do something I  _truly_  didn’t want to do. And she was patient. Clearly. She had to be, dealing with me.  
  
I swallowed. “Okay. Let’s go.”  
  
Lisa laughed and squeezed me in a brief hug, then dragged me out of the room.  
  
—————————————————  
  
Armed with pepper spray and batons in case of emergency, our first stop of the night was a bottle shop on the boardwalk. Lisa led me in with a confident swagger to her step and a grin to match, talked with the cashier guy for a minute, then grabbed a bottle of vodka from the top shelf.  
  
She slipped the guy an extra twenty when we checked out. He smiled and wished us a good night, and we went hunting for a good spot. My bugs combed the area, both for somewhere private and for any miscreants looking to ruin our fun. Lisa hooked her arm with mine, her other arm swinging in time with the little tune she hummed as we walked.  
  
We eventually stopped at an abandoned factory by the boardwalk and climbed the fire escape to the roof. My bugs told me the only active people nearby were a few hobos sharing drinks in an alley the next street over. Weird parallel. Lisa climbed onto one of those air conditioner blocks, whatever they are, and pulled me up to join her. We sat facing west, the last dredges of sunset mingling with the clouds over the bay.  
  
She popped the cap off the vodka and took a whiff of it, scrunching her nose. “Smells strong.” She raised an eyebrow at me and grinned. “You wanna go first, or me?”  
  
I took a deep breath, took the bottle from her hands, and brought it to my lips.  
  
—————————————————  
  
“It’s not  _that_  funny,” I said, shooting a glare at Lisa, which only made her laugh harder. I put the bottle down on the AC unit to pull my hoodie off, soaked the way it was, and let it drop to the ground. Apparently guzzling vodka on your first try isn’t the best idea.  
  
Lisa’s laughter faded to periodic giggles, and she splayed out on her back with a sigh.  
  
I tried the vodka again—just a sip this time. It went down much easier. Physically speaking. Didn’t taste particularly good, though, and it set me to coughing. Lisa sat up and laughed at me again, then reached out and took a drink herself. She coughed worse than I did.  
  
“Fuck me,” she growled as I laughed. “That’s awful.” She took another sip. “I can’t believe people drink this.”  
  
I looked at her. “Wait, you mean you haven’t done this before?”  
  
“Nope,” she said. “I occasionally had some champagne or wine when my parents had guests over, but that’s the extent of my experience.” She took another sip, grimaced, then handed the bottle back to me. “This is as new for me as it is for you.”  
  
“Huh. So, uh…” I rolled the bottle in my hands. “This isn’t going to, like, mess us up or anything, right? We’ll be okay for the entrance ceremony tomorrow?”  
  
“I  _assume_  so. I asked the cashier dude for advice. He said this’d be plenty for a pair of girls as ‘skinny and green’ as us. His words. Didn’t mention anything about hangovers. Should be fine. Ceremony isn’t ’til the afternoon, anyway.”  
  
I nodded slowly, then took a drink and passed it back, setting a routine for the night.  
  
Lisa took her own sip and grimaced again. “Provided we can even stomach this shit, of course,” she said with a wry smile. I snorted. She had a point.  
  
We settled back to watch the sun set.  
  
“What was the twenty for?” I asked, after a few minutes of comfortable silence.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“The twenty. The one you gave to the cashier, after you paid.”  
  
“Oh. Well, we  _are_  teenagers. Technically, selling to us is a crime. Had to convince him some way.”  
  
“That only took twenty bucks?”  
  
She grinned. “And a little relationship advice.”  
  
“Ah,” I said. “Of course, a little thinker-fu. Was it really necessary, though? Don’t you have a fake ID?”  
  
“Yeah, but it says I’m seventeen. Can’t fake being twenty-one. Not without a  _lot_  of makeup and prep time.”  
  
“You could pay someone to do you up. Not like we’re short on funds. And Panacea  _does_  owe us a favour.”  
  
Lisa laughed. “Like we’d call  _that_  one in for this. Never know what we’ll need in the future. And we’ve got more important things to spend our money on. Like—”  
  
“Cleaning up the docks!”  
  
“I… was gonna say paying for our tuition, but that works too.”  
  
It was my turn to laugh. “How’d you even get into Immaculata, anyway?”  
  
“Uh, hello?” She waved a hand in front of my face. “We own a criminal empire, remember?”  
  
I stared at her, reasonably sure my incredulity was showing on my face. “You used Coil’s contacts? To get yourself into  _high school_?”  
  
“Yup,” she said, grinning again. “Even rigged it so we’ll be in the same classes.”  
  
“What? How does that work? You’re a year older than me.”  
  
“Well…” She leaned in conspiratorially. “ _Apparently_ , little miss Lisa Wilbourn was a bit of a troublemaker in middle school.” She winked at me. “Missed half her classes, wound up having to repeat eighth grade. Incidentally, she also owes about four hundred bucks in library late fees.”  
  
“What does that have to do with anything?”  
  
“Nothing. That’s why I said  _incidentally_.”  
  
“Right,” I chuckled, taking another sip of vodka and grimacing. The taste hadn’t improved. “That won’t cause any problems when you start getting straight A’s, I imagine?”  
  
“Pshaw. Being smart and being punctual are totes different things.”  
  
“Ah, yes. And you’re only good at one of those.”  
  
“Hey!” She mock-scowled for a moment, then smiled, taking the bottle from me again. “I resemble the implication.”  
  
—————————————————  
  
“Hey, hey, Taylor.” I ignored her, even when she started poking me in the ribs. “Taylor.” She leaned in close, her mouth right next to my ear. I could feel her breath against my hair. “Tayloooooooor.”  
  
“Shush,” I said. “I’m trying to— _hic_ —shit.”  
  
Lisa started giggling again. She’d been doing that a lot this past hour. “You should do that in the toilet.”  
  
“That’s— _hic_ —gross,” I said, holding back giggles of my own. “I’m trying to con-concentrate.”  
  
“What’re you even dooo—dooooo—“ She paused, blinking. “Err, doing?”  
  
“I— _hic_ —dammit. I’m trying to make a statue for you. Of you? One of— _hic_ —one of those.”  
  
“Out of bugs?” she said. I glanced over at her—she had her brow furrowed in confusion, and her head tilted a fraction to the side, golden bangs brushing her freckled face. I had a sudden overwhelming urge to hug her and tussle her hair. Adorable little minx.  
  
I turned back to the writhing mass of bugs. “They’re making a— _hic_ —a base. O-out of— _hic_ —out of—“  
  
“BOO!”  
  
I jumped and immediately lost any semblance of balance. Arms wheeling, I knocked the vodka off the AC unit, then fell off with it and landed on the roof, staring up at the stars. Glass shattered. “Ow.”  
  
Lisa poked her head out above me, eyes wide. “A-are you okay?”  
  
I patted myself down and smiled with as much exasperation as I could muster. Probably wasn’t much. “I’m fine.”  
  
Lisa’s expression softened. “That’s good.”   
  
“Did I break the thing?” I said.  
  
“Yeah. But who cares. It tasted like shit anyway.” She brought her hands up as fists and rested her cheeks against them, smiling slightly. “Still got the hiccups?”  
  
We waited for a minute, just looking at each other. Then another.  
  
“Guess not,” she said, her smile widening.  
  
I laughed, and she laughed, and I knew my face matched hers.  
  
—————————————————  
  
“I dunno, Taylor,” Lisa said as I tugged her into the parlour. “I mean, I don’t mind or anything, but tattoos are supposed to hurt, right?”  
  
“I think so,” I said. “But they can’t be too bad. If they hurt too much, people wouldn’t get them.”  
  
Lisa raised an eyebrow at me as we approached the lady behind the desk, who was reading a magazine propped on her knees. “I think you’re under—under—ugh, underestimating what people will put up with.”  
  
“Oh, I know  _exactly_  what people will put up with,” I said, turning and sticking my tongue out at her.  
  
“Har har,” Lisa said, smirking and taking another swig from our bottle. The lady behind the counter looked up as we stopped in front of her.  
  
“Do you take walk ins?” I asked.  
  
The lady nodded and explained the procedure to us while the tattooist prepped his tools. We described what we wanted and where we wanted it, and I even did some little sketches on a piece of paper the tattooist gave me. He led us into the back room and sat me down, hunched over and facing the back of the chair, then got to work while Lisa hovered around me.  
  
The guy seemed impressed by my pain tolerance, and soon enough it was Lisa sat in the chair, holding my hand in a death grip, scowling, and alternating between biting her lip, groaning, calling me a ‘cheating cheater who cheats’ under her breath, and cursing like an angry sailor, all while I giggled uncontrollably.  
  
Truly a woman of many talents.  
  
—————————————————  
  
“S-should we be d-doing this?” I whisper-giggled.  _Damn cold, making me giddy._  
  
“Why are you whispering?” Lisa whispered back, fiddling with the shop’s sign. “There’s no-one else here, and C—err, CCTV doesn’t do audio. Not these ones, anyway.”  
  
“It just seems, uh, appropriate. Y-you didn’t answer my q-question.”  
  
Lisa stopped fiddling with the sign and turned to look at me. Putting one hand on the wall to stop her wobbling, she said, “You’re freezing to death, T.”  
  
“I’m f-f-fine. Still d-doesn’t answer my q-question. We’re g-gonna be heroes, r-remember? Should we really be b-breaking into c-costume shops?”  
  
Lisa waved her other hand, something small and shiny between her fingers. “It’s not breaking in when you have a key,” she said with a grin, which faltered after a moment. “Err, maybe.” She turned back to the door.  
  
“M-ma-ma—Fuck’s sake. Maybe?”  
  
“Maybe.” There was a click, and she pushed the door open and pulled me in. “Now c’mon, let’s find somefi—err, something warm for you to wear.”  
  
“O-okay,” I said, rubbing my hands up and down my arms. “But no s-stealing, okay? We’re supposed to be heroes now.”  
  
“Nuh-uh. Skitter and Tattle-Tat- _Tattletale_  are heroes now,” Lisa said. “Or whatever we change our names to. Nobody cares what Taylor and Lisa do. Besides, the press release isn’t ’til next month, so te-technically, we’re still villains. Might as well make the most of it. For old times’ sake.”  
  
“S-still. No stealing.”  
  
Lisa smiled and squeezed my shoulder. “No stealing.”  
  
—————————————————  
  
“Taylor!” Lisa hissed from somewhere behind me. “Check—check this one out. It looks just like the Immaculata uniforms. But, y’know, not. And, uh, sexier.”  
  
I couldn’t bring myself to respond, or even to turn around. I just stood, staring at the costume in front of me, the label helpfully proclaiming it as the ‘slutty teacher’ outfit.  
  
“Taylor?”  
  
I felt like crying. Stupid. I shouldn’t feel that way. It wasn’t something an  _actual_  professor would wear, probably. Not unless she was about to have sex with someone. And even then! It was just a stupid outfit in the adult section of a costume shop. Absolutely nothing to cry over.  
  
“T?” I heard Lisa move up behind me, then felt her arms slide around my shoulders. Her voice was soft. Gentle. “You okay?”  
  
I turned in her arms and buried my head in her neck. Much as I tried, I couldn’t stop my shoulders from shaking.  
  
I felt her head move, then she slowly knelt down, guiding me down to the floor, where she wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tight while I cried. Her arms rubbed up and down my back in slow, circular motions as she whispered in my ear. Things like “It’s okay,” and “I’m here,” and “Don’t worry.” Little nonsense comforts that, strangely enough, actually did make me feel better.  
  
I lay like that for a while after I’d calmed down, just… enjoying it. The proximity. The feeling of… closeness… to another person. To Lisa. She rubbed my back some more, and nuzzled my hair. It was… nice.  
  
“Sorry,” I said, sniffling a bit, my voice soft.  
  
“For what?” Lisa’s voice matched mine. She didn’t stop nuzzling my hair.  
  
“I… got your jacket messy.”  
  
She laughed. I felt it through her chest. A hand came up to stroke my hair, and when she spoke, I could  _hear_  her smile. “We’re in a costume shop, silly.”  
  
I giggled, but it came out choked and ruined by my need to sniffle some more.  
  
“Are you okay now?” she said.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Do you want me to get up?”  
  
I shook my head.  
  
She chuckled softly, said, “Alright,” and continued rubbing my back.  
  
—————————————————  
  
“Lisa?” I said, having just put the final piece of the teacher costume into my bag. I wasn’t really sure why I’d taken it, but I had. And all the… accessories, too. I’d literally just grabbed everything on the rack and stuck it all in a big, without really looking at all.  
  
Lisa glanced at me, but didn’t stop packing away the outfit  _she’d_  grabbed. She hadn’t told me what it was, but I knew it was  _also_ from the adult section, and it was ‘thematically appropriate’. “Hmm?”  
  
“Uh, it’s just… you said earlier, when you told me you were transferring to Immaculata with me, you said, uh, you know…”  
  
She raised an eyebrow at me and smiled. “Gonna have to give me a little more to work with, Taylor.”  
  
I felt my cheeks heat up a little. “Sorry. Uh, you said I…” It was happening again: my heart was in my throat. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and it calmed down. A little. “You said I was your m-most important, uh, thing.”  
  
She finished packing her new costume away and tied the bag shut, then turned to me. “I did.”  
  
“D-did you mean that?”  
  
She smiled. “Of course I did, Taylor. Never underestimate what you mean to me.”  
  
I tackled her, wrapping my arms around her and squeezing as hard as I could without hurting her.  
  
She  _oof’_ d, then laughed. “What’s this for?”  
  
“Y-y-you’re my most important thing, too,” I said. I hated how much my voice shook. How hard that was to say. “I… I l-love you, S-Sarah.”  
  
She was quiet for a long, long moment. Then I felt her arms slide around my back as she returned the hug. “I love you, too, Taylor,” she said, her voice a whisper. I thought I heard a sniff.  
  
We stayed like that for a while.  
  
“You know,” Lisa said, her smile audible again, “this whole thing’s gonna look  _really_  weird when they check the security footage tomorrow.”  
  
I laughed.  
  
—————————————————  
  
We grabbed our stuff, left a few hundreds in the till, and caught a late-night bus back to my house. Carefully avoiding the broken step, I fetched the spare key from the light fixture by the window and unlocked the door for Lisa and I. We tiptoed in, one pair of hands joined to keep us together, and the other pair held out wide to avoid bumping into anything, and made our way—  
  
_Bump_.  
  
I started giggling. Then Lisa started giggling. I swatted her shoulder and tried to hiss the word ‘stop,’ but it came out as a garble, and she just swatted me back, leaving us with no line of defence.  
  
A few minutes later, when the giggles had worked themselves out, we picked ourselves up off the floor and tiptoed up to my room. Dad had, thankfully, not woken up, despite our terrible stealth skills.  
  
Lisa grinned at me the second the door was closed. I saw the moonlight from the window glinting off her teeth. “Sit down,” she said, pointing at my bed.  
  
I sat, depositing the bag with the slutty teacher outfit beside my bed. “What—“  
  
“Shush,” she said, grabbing her costume bag and holding it up. “This is going to be fun. I’m going to go in there—“ she pointed at the bathroom “—and put this outfit on. And while I’m doing that, you’re going to put  _your_  outfit on. Then we’ll have a little fashion show, of sorts.” I saw her grin widen. “Okay?”  
  
“Uh, okay.” Memories of mock fashion shows with Emma arose, but I pushed them back down. Not the time.  
  
“Great!” she said, then entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Quietly.  
  
I looked down at the bag I’d taken from the costume shop, seeing the outlines of the outfit stretching against the bag’s crappy plastic. I switched my bedside lamp on, the warm glow casting long shadows about the room, and emptied the bag onto my bed.  
  
Picking through the pile, I set aside the actual pieces of the outfit—the bra, panties, babydoll—at least, I thought it was a babydoll—jacket, skirt, stockings and… and the garterbelt, apparently. All of it in lacy black. There was a corset, too, and a small, red tie and a set of heels, but there was no way I’d be putting those on. I had no idea how to tie a tie anyway.  
  
I set aside the frilly handcuffs and the… riding crop? Or was it a whip? Whatever it was, I put it under my bed. I’d figure out what to do with it later. I picked up another item, something long, thick, and flexile, with ridges along the sides and a bulbous—oh. Oh my. That one went as far beneath my bed as I could reach.  
  
Reasonably sure my cheeks were on fire, I just shoved the rest of the pile under my bed, too, and got changed. Underwear first—though, of course, the bra was a bit big for me, so I just left it out. Stockings next—they went up to my thighs—then the garterbelt, which was tricky to attach properly, and forced me to peruse the instruction sheet that came with the set.  
  
After that I slid the babydoll on, and I was just starting to do up the skirt when the bathroom door opened. I glanced up and froze.  
  
Lisa was standing in the bathroom doorway, wearing a pair of white knee-high socks and a  _criminally_  short red-and-black checkered skirt that left the supple curves of her legs on open display. The kind where if she bent too far in any direction, her panties would be visible to the world. My heart leapt into my throat again, and I felt a flush warm my face. I tore my gaze upwards.  
  
She also sported a white top that was tied in a knot between her breasts, and left plenty of space below to show off her modest abdominals. There was a triangular cleft cut in the collar, showing off the edges of her red brassiere, and the cleavage it supported. The shirt wasn’t entirely opaque, either, and I could see the rest of the bra beneath it—equally as lacy as the bra that I… was  _not_  wearing. My hands rose unbidden to cover my chest, and I forced myself to look up again, at her face.  
  
Her hair was done up in pigtails, with little red ribbons adorning either side. Her cheeks were flushed red beneath her freckles, much as I imagined my own cheeks were—though it was hard to tell with the dim lighting my lamp offered. And she was staring at me.  
  
I met her eyes. They were very green. And very pretty. My heart was pounding so hard, I wouldn’t have been surprised if sweat had been beading on my brow.  
  
I don’t quite know how long we stared at each other, but the silence was eventually broken when she cleared her throat and looked away.  
  
“Uh,” she said, inspecting the ceiling. “You, uh… you look, uh, really good… in that. The, uh, sexy teacher thing s-suits you.”  
  
I hadn’t thought I could blush any more than I already was. “T-thanks,” I said. “T-that one looks good on you, too. Is it, uh…”  
  
“Sexy schoolgirl, yeah,” she said. “It k-kinda looks like the Immaculata uniform, doesn’t it? Y’know, m-minus the jacket. And the, uh, modesty.”  
  
I giggled again, and Lisa gave a lopsided smile.  
  
“O-oh!” she said, eyes widening and snapping toward me. “Fashion show! Right.”  
  
“Uh, I w-wasn’t actually done,” I said. “Getting dressed, I mean. The bra that came with mine didn’t fit—“ I saw her gaze flick down toward my chest for a moment “—and I—”  
  
“That’s fine!” Lisa blurted. She blinked, then frowned. “I mean, uh, I—I’ll go first. Then y-you can go in there—“ a vague gesture toward the bathroom “—and finish up.” She bit her lip. “I-if that’s… okay… with you.”  
  
I looked down at my knees and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I didn’t know why they were acting up, but… “S-sure.”  
  
“O-okay. Um, one sec.”  
  
I heard the door close, and looked up just as it opened again. This time, Lisa stepped out with a confident sway to her hips. She sashayed around in a little circuit around my room, hands on her hips, then stopped in front of me and struck a pose: her hips jutted out to one side while the rest of her body leaned in the opposite direction, one hand on her hip, the other sliding up her body to her chin, where she put one finger to the corner of her mouth and bit her lip. Stereotypically sexy.  
  
I blinked. “Uh, v-very nice.”  
  
She blushed and dropped the pose. “I’m not very good at this, am I?”  
  
“What?” I said, frowning. “No! I liked it, really.”  
  
Lisa bit her lip again, this time more nervous than sexy. “Um… do you want me to try a different one?” I nodded. “Okay. Um… tell me if it’s sexy, yeah?” I nodded again, and she smiled.  
  
She spun around on one foot, and brought her hands up to her hair. She pulled the ribbons out, both at once, letting her hair cascade down around her shoulders like it did when she was in costume as Tattletale, then shook her head like she was in a mosh pit. She wiggled a bit and ran her hands through her hair, messing it up in a sultry fashion. Then she pressed her chest up against the wall and stuck her butt out, looking over her shoulder at me and biting her lip again in a way that  _screamed_  sex.  
  
I sat there, staring at her, scanning her body up and down. Lisa looked at me expectantly.  
  
“Oh, right,” I said. “Uh, that one was good. Very sexy.”  
  
She grinned, and did another pose, this one with her hair raked back into a semblance of order, and both hands holding out the hem of her skirt, as if she were curtsying. Of course, with a skirt  _that_  short, a curtsey was basically flashing. Her panties weren’t quite visible from where I was sitting, but they probably would have been if I wasn’t so tall.  
  
“T-that one’s good too,” I said. “I think the second one was best, though. I like the messy hair.”  
  
Lisa didn’t seem to hear me. She certainly didn’t respond, or give any sign of acknowledgement.   
  
“Uh, Lisa?”  
  
Her eyes snapped up from the floor to my face, and she swallowed visibly, then glanced back at my feet. I looked down to see what had her so distracted, and froze, my breath catching in my throat. The plastic, uh…  _male appendage_ from the slutty teacher bag had rolled out from under my bed, now lying in plain view. And Lisa was staring at it.  
  
My blush deepened. “Uh, that’s, uh, that was in my bag,” I said, then immediately winced. That made it sound like I carried it around everywhere! “The bag from the costume store, I mean. I t-think it was on one of the shelves I cleared.” I bent down and pushed it back under my bed. “D-don’t worry about it.”  
  
As soon as it was out of sight, Lisa turned her eyes up to my face again, staring at me intently. “Um, right. A-anyway, w-what did you think of that pose?”  
  
“Uh, I t-told you already. It was good. But n-not as good as the second one.”  
  
“Oh, sorry,” she said. “Um, why wasn’t it as good?”  
  
I blushed. “I, uh, I really liked the messy hair thing. I don’t know why.”  
  
Lisa blinked. “You liked that?” she said. “O-okay. Um, can I try something else?” I nodded, and she stepped up close to me, her bare stomach near enough to touch. She ran her hands through her hair, messing it up again, then slid her hands down her body slowly as she started gyrating her hips in long, slow motions. Her hands crawled down her sides, slowing at her chest to press her breasts together.  
  
She altered her circular movements so that her chest was right in my face, her breasts pressed together in such a way that made her cleavage grab the attention. She breathed deeply and slowly, her breasts rising and becoming even more prominent as she did so, then exhaled at the same speed, causing her breasts to fall again. Her gyrating continued, and one hand wandered up to her hair, twisting and tossing it as she turned her head, eyes closed, while the other rubbed and caressed her breasts over her clothes.  
  
“Sexy?” she asked, and I realised that not only had I been staring, but I’d forgotten to breathe. I nodded numbly, breathing in, glancing up at her. Her eyes were open now, locked on my face, and she smiled. “How sexy?”  
  
I swallowed past the lump in my throat. “V-very.” My voice was husky.  
  
Her smile grew. “Good.” She continued her spiralling hip movements, turning around and thrusting her butt right up into my face. I saw her shiver, just barely, as my breath brushed against the small of her back. She crouched lower, her legs spreading wide, hands on her knees, and twisted and wiggled, grinding her butt into my lap.  
  
My breath caught again, and I couldn’t help but groan. She  _was_ sexy, I realised. And I… I think I was getting turned on. Maybe she was, too? I could only hope.  
  
I saw her look over her shoulder at me, a smirk playing about her lips as she ground her butt into my lap again. “Like that?” she breathed, a sultry whisper. I nodded distractedly. “How about this?” I could hear her grin in her voice.  
  
She stopped grinding into me and stood, then started gyrating her hips again. She hooked her fingers in the waist of her skirt and tugged it down on one side, just a fraction. A twist of her hips and a short bout of wiggling later, she tugged it down a little more. I couldn’t seem to draw my attention away. My eyes were glued to her behind.  
  
Another slow gyration, quickening when her hips neared me and slowing when they pulled away, and a sudden sharp pain told me I’d been biting my lip. She tugged her skirt down again, and I spotted a slim red band stretching across her waist. I breathed in sharply through my teeth. T-that was part of her p-panties. It had to be.  
  
Another turn and wiggle, the dim light from my lamp casting tiny, soft shadows across the barely perceivable muscles of her arms and legs, shifting, undulating and rippling subtly every time she moved. Another tug; more revealed. Her panties hugged her butt tightly, curving inward from the moment they left the waistline. Another spiralling wiggle, another tiny tug. Belatedly, I noticed my breathing was shaky, now. Had been for a while. I felt a warm pleasure begin to build up in my stomach.  
  
Then Lisa began a slow, agonizing twist; her hips gyrating in a long, slow circle as she bent over, her thumbs all the while pulling her skirt down at a matching speed. It tore a moan from my throat. Bending almost horizontal and spreading her legs just a fraction, she thrust her butt toward me as she reached the peak of her turn, and her fingers yanked her skirt all the way off. My eyes followed it as it slid down her legs, stopping halfway down her thighs. I jerked my gaze back up to her ass.  
  
She was wearing a thong.  
  
Something inside me broke.  
  
“Lisa.” The name escaped my lips: a breathy whimper, my voice even shakier than before. “P-please.”  
  
She turned—slowly—and stared at me. She took a hesitant step, then another, then sat on my knees and slid her arms loosely around my neck. I shivered at the touch of her skin, and I felt her shiver, too. My eyes were glued to her chest—more specifically, her breasts, still held by her shirt and lacy red brassiere, rising and falling as she breathed deep breaths. It was… mesmerising.  _Tantalizing_.  
  
She shifted a little, and my gaze slid down to her taut, perfect stomach, and her hips. Her thong covered her… her p-pussy… but only just. A tiny tuft of blonde hair poked out of the waistline. I wanted to… I wasn’t sure. I wanted to see it. Properly, without anything in the way, but… what then? Only then did I realise I’d had a hand in my own panties, rubbing myself weakly, fingering my wetness—even now, with the object of my desire sitting on my lap. I withdrew it quickly.  
  
I heard her gulp. “Please what?” she breathed, right into my ear. I shivered again, and tore my eyes away from her body. She had pulled back a ways, and she was staring at me again, her eyes so huge and so close and so green and so…  _intent_. I met her gaze with my own, and this time I  _saw_ her gulp, saw her nibble her lower lip with her teeth, saw her  _breathe_.  
  
“P-please,” I whimpered again. I wanted to say something else.  _Anything_  else. But I didn’t seem able to. When I opened my mouth, only that one word came out. I raised my hands to her cheeks. My arms were shaking. A lot. I caressed her face with my thumbs, leaving a barely noticeable track of my secretions on her cheek. She turned into my hands, almost nuzzling them, the way she’d nuzzled my head earlier in the night.  
  
I stared into her eyes. She stared back.  
  
“P-please w-what?”  
  
I kissed her.  
  
I didn’t know what I was doing, but I did it anyway. Closing my eyes, I ran one hand into her hair, gripping the back of her head as loosely as I could manage in my current, admittedly less-than-rational state. My other hand slid down her body, pausing only to squeeze her breast for a moment, then continuing down to snake around her butt and grip it tight.  
  
I pulled her into me fast, and felt her hands do to my body what mine were doing to hers. I moaned into her mouth as she brushed my nipples through the babydoll. Her tongue slid between my lips, and I sent mine to reciprocate. We probably weren’t very good kissers—not compared to people with actual  _experience_ —but  _fuck_. That didn’t matter at all. Not when it felt this fucking  _good_!  
  
Our tongues entwined in our mouths, twisting and probing sensually. Her taste was sweet and sour both at once, with a hint of vodka permeating it all. I felt her breath against my cheek. Felt our noses and chins bump into one another as we twisted our heads. Felt her hands run rampant across my back, caressing and rubbing my body frantically, aimlessly,  _wonderfully_. She bucked her hips forward to meet mine. My hands tightened their grips on her ass and neck. I heard her moan, and felt it on my lips. It did something to me.  
  
I felt her fingers curl and dig into my back, almost painfully, as her hands shook. Her tongue curled within my mouth. I realised  _my_  fingers and  _my_  tongue were doing the same thing.  
  
Then we pulled apart—with a sharp intake of breath on both sides. Lisa’s lips were slightly parted, her jaw twitching every few moments, her chest heaving with the fast, short breaths that would not be out of place on a girl who had just run a mile. My hands were still shaking where they gripped her body—one hand dropped from her head to her shoulder when we pulled apart. I was breathing just as hard as she was. And I felt her hands shaking, too, from their places on my hips.  
  
A thin strand of spit stretched between our open lips, translucent and wobbly. Her cheeks were flushed a deep, deep red.  
  
I barely noticed any of it.  
  
My eyes were locked on Lisa’s, just as hers were locked on mine. Those glorious, wonderful eyes, so impossible in their beauty, their vibrancy, their _perfection_.  
  
I wanted to stare into them forever. I wanted to pull her close and kiss her again; harder, and for longer. I wanted to tear the clothes from her body and give it the worship it so  _richly_  deserved. I wanted to push her down and make her mine. I wanted so many things.  
  
And I didn’t know what to do.  
  
The adrenaline drained, just enough for my mind to catch up. Was I meant to say something? This… this was a big moment. Our relationship would never be the same, after this. Would it? I didn’t know. It terrified me. And apparently, I liked girls. And so did Lisa. Put a whole different spin on everything I’d ever felt around her. Or any other girl, for that matter. When did—no. Focus. I needed to say something. Right? I was probably meant to say something. I opened my mouth. “I—“  
  
She shot forward and mashed her lips against mine, shutting me up with her tongue in my mouth. I squeaked, not by will, and fell backwards onto my bed, Lisa following me down until she was sitting on my stomach and bent over my chest. Her hands gripped the sides of my head as her tongue explored every nook and cranny of my mouth, dominating my tonsils, overwhelming me with her taste. She held me still as she pressed her body against mine, her breasts rubbing against my painfully stiff nipples, the tied knot of her shirt scratching against my ribs where the babydoll split, the bones of her hips bumping and grinding against my own.  
  
I closed my eyes, and my hands reached up to reassume their previous positions—one behind her head, gripping her hair tightly and directing her kisses, the other on the small of her back, pulling her body down to mine. She moaned appreciatively into my mouth, and withdrew her hands from my head. I felt them fumble between us, around our chests, and then she pulled her arms out and threw her shirt across the room. Then they moved behind her back, and not five seconds later, her lacy red bra joined the shirt on my desk.  
  
We broke our kiss again, and Lisa immediately turned to my chin, kissing and suckling my skin gently, sensually, as she slowly worked her way down to my neck. A moan escaped my lips. There would be marks there tomorrow. I didn’t care. Her hands moved down to my breasts and pushed the babydoll up and out of the way, then started pinching my nipples and caressing my body. I moaned again. The hand I had on her hips moved down, sliding beneath the waistband of her thong, and gripped her supple ass,  _hard_. She gasped, the intake of breath tickling my neck and making me shiver.  
  
My other hand slid around her side and grabbed one of her now-bare breasts. They were small—barely even B-cups, probably—but they were firm, and still bigger than mine. I squeezed, my thumb circling her small pink areolae with a feathered touch, brushing her nipple gently. She moaned, the sound making me catch my breath, but she didn’t stop suckling her way down my neck. She was nearly at my collarbone, now. My head tilted back and I released my own moan involuntarily.  
  
While I teased her nipples, I slid my other hand around the contours of her hips, stopping when I felt hair against my palm and wetness against my fingertips. Lisa gasped again. And then I slipped a pair of fingers inside her. She shivered, whimpered, then bit down on my collarbone and elicited the same reaction from me.  
  
Her insides were wet and slick and warm. No, not warm.  _Hot_. Unbelievably so. And they were  _tight_. Her pussy clamped around my fingers like a vice, the pressure shocking me. Mine wasn’t like this when I masturbated. I pushed my fingers in deeper, and was rewarded with another moan from Lisa. I felt a smirk graze my face. Then I split my fingers into a scissor-like shape and twisted them around like a wheel, all the while slowly thrusting them in and out of her body and gently rubbing my palm against her clit. I received another gasp and moan from Lisa, this time long and drawn out, which soon faded to a shivering whine, like music to my ears.  
  
She growled into my chest, an adorably high-pitched sound, then bit one of my nipples  _hard_ , pinching the other with one hand. I sucked air in through my teeth, then suddenly felt her other hand close around my wrist. She pulled my hand away from her crotch and held it above my head, then pulled my other hand up as well, and pinned them both there. She pulled her face away from my chest, and moved up to look down at me, her green eyes intent.  
  
“Naughty,” she breathed, the air tickling the skin of my cheeks.  
  
I shivered. “W-w-what?”  
  
She leaned in even closer. “You don’t get to do that,” she whispered. “Not yet.”  
  
“W-why not?”  
  
A smile stretched her lips. It wasn’t a particularly  _nice_  smile. But it made my heart flutter and my body shiver, all the same. “Because first,” she said, “I need to do you.” Then she kissed me again, and somehow it was even  _more_  intense than any of the others. Her tongue delved between my lips and brought with it her taste. She probed my mouth like she’d been doing it all her life and didn’t stop, even when breathing became difficult.  
  
While she did that, she snaked her other hand down to my crotch and into my panties, and started fingering me like I’d fingered her, curling two fingers inside my pussy like she was beckoning me from within. My legs writhed and kicked beneath her as pleasure overwhelmed, and I struggled to free my arms, to take back control, to make  _her_  feel this way. But I couldn’t. It felt too good to even hope of resisting.  
  
Our kiss continued, and I felt my knees begin to shake. I bucked my hips against her fingers. Breathing was near impossible, now; so intense were her attentions. I groaned, and felt her smile through the kiss. She traced a teasing finger around my clit, and I bucked my hips again, feeling something building deep within me. I recognised that feeling. I was at the brink. I couldn’t breathe, but I was nearly there. Just a  _little more_ …  
  
Then she pulled away, biting my bottom lip for a moment as she went, and sat on my stomach, looking down at me with her sharp green eyes while I whimpered and stammered unintelligible pleas. I felt her own wetness against my skin. My chest heaved with the force of my breaths, and hers wasn’t exactly steady. I watched her breasts rise and fall—through lidded, blurry vision, yes, but it was still immensely arousing.  
  
She withdrew her hand from my crotch with one last teasing stroke that just compounded my whimpers and unsatisfied desires and made me buck my hips again, then brought it up to her face. Her hand was coated with the sheen of my juices, from the tip of her fingers all the way down to her wrist, and she turned it slowly, inspecting it in the dim light like a jeweller purchasing diamonds.  
  
Lisa glanced down at me, looking me right in the eyes as acuity returned to my vision, and grinned an  _irresistibly_  sexy grin. Then she stuck one finger in her mouth, slowly sliding it between her lips, her tongue darting out to lick it in laps and circular motions. She moaned softly as she cleaned her finger, ignoring my continuing whimpers, and ground her crotch against my stomach, leaving a shimmering trail of her own juices on my abs.  
  
Finally, she finished cleaning her finger, and it exited her mouth with a wet and absurdly arousing  _pop_. Then she repeated the process with her next finger. I whined and writhed beneath her, but my body was still too weak to escape her grasp. She continued grinding against me while she finished the second finger, even moving up to grind her pussy against my nipples, leaving me groaning. Then she moved on to the third finger. Then the fourth, and then the thumb, and after that she even licked her palm clean.  
  
It was the most agonizing thing I’d every experienced in my life. Lung’s fire, Bakuda’s bombs, the Locker… none of it even  _began_  to compare. But this… this was a  _good_  agonizing.  
  
All done with her cleaning,  _finally_ , Lisa ceased grinding against me, and smiled that cruelly arousing smile at me again.  
  
I finally found my voice. “L-Lisa.”  
  
Her smile widened, and she leaned down until our noses were almost touching, her eyes locked on mine. “Yes?”  
  
My jaw worked silently for a moment. “P-please,” I whined. “I-I n-need…”  
  
“Please what?” she said, her smile practically splitting her face now, her voice husky and thick. “What do you need, Taylor?”  
  
Hearing my name made me shudder. I groaned and writhed some more. My arms had regained some of their strength now, but just as I tried to pull them up, Lisa moved her second hand over to pin them down, and I was stuck again. I started panting.  
  
Lisa leaned in close, positioning her mouth right beneath my chin, and licked her way up to my ear. “What do you need, Taylor?”  
  
“I-I—” I gasped and writhed again as she nipped my ear. “Fuck!” I growled. “I need to come, Lisa! Make me come, dammit, or I’ll get that fucking whip out and  _teach_  you not to be such a  _fucking_  tease.” I panted, hard, and she pulled back to stare me in the eyes again. “H-happy now?”  
  
She grinned. “Yes,” she said, and kissed me again—slow and gentle, this time. I tasted myself on her lips and tongue, something I’d never brought myself to do alone, and I  _loved_  it. One of her hands came down to caress my breasts with gentle squeezes and teasing circular motions around my nipples, punctuated by pinches and flicks. I moaned unceasingly into her mouth.  
  
Then she broke the kiss, let go of my hands completely, and swept down to my crotch, licking a line of her own juices off my stomach as she went. She pushed my legs apart, and I obliged willingly, spreading them as wide as my bed would allow. She unclipped the garterbelt and started pulling my panties off, and I lifted my butt to help her. Once they were off, I propped myself up on my elbows and looked down the bed at her as she licked my pussy; a long, slow movement from the bottom to the top. I shuddered and fought for a moment to keep my legs open.  
  
I looked down, and met her eyes as she looked up, her face positioned just above my crotch, sporting a seductive grin that said she knew  _exactly_  what she was doing to me. I’d thought Brian had been sexy while he was working out, but this… looking down at my best friend like this, her face lightly glazed with my juices, positioned in such a way that left me at her mercy… This was a whole other level.  
  
Lisa’s grin widened, and she got to work.  
  
Her tongue poked probingly at my lower lips, slowly prying them apart while her nose nuzzled my clitoris. I groaned, tilting my head back and squeezing my eyes shut, bucking my hips further into her face and inadvertently twisting my bedsheet into knots with my death-grips. One of Lisa’s hands came back up, tracing a curving pattern across my belly as she made her way to my breasts to pick up where she’d left off after our latest kiss.  
  
I shuddered at the feathery touches working their way up my body, and gasped as I felt what Lisa’s  _other_  hand was doing: entering my pussy again, one finger slowly thrusting in and out and curling within, picking up speed as she went. I felt my orgasm building again. Her hand pinched one of my nipples and twisted just enough to hurt, but not  _truly_  hurt. A second finger joined the first inside me, and the pace of her thrusting picked up. I felt her tongue delve into the depths of my pussy, lapping at my juices and wiggling every which way within me.  
  
The muscles in my crotch clenched hard as her curling fingers struck gold, and I felt my pussy clamp down around her tongue and fingers. She nipped my labia gently with her teeth, then suckled on my folds, like she’d done to my neck not too long ago, her fingers still thrusting. I felt myself nearing the brink. Curling up on myself, I scooted my hips forward to keep them in Lisa’s reach and placed my hands on her head, pushing her down further between my legs.  
  
Lisa moved her mouth up to my clit. Her hand tweaked my nipples again. A third finger slipped into my depths. Her thumb traced the outline of my pussy, and my body started shivering and didn’t stop. Then she bit down on my clitoris, and I climaxed, harder than I’d ever climaxed before.  
  
Her mouth slid down to my pussy and sucked hard as I squirted juices. My legs jerked shut, knees touching, trapping her between my thighs as my hands on her head pushed her as far into my crotch as she could go. My entire body shuddered head to toe, and my hips lifted clear off the bed, bringing Lisa with them. My feet writhed and scrabbled, making a mess of the bedsheets as my orgasm wracked my body—not that it really mattered, with how much I was cumming; Lisa certainly couldn’t drink it all. Somehow, I managed to keep myself from shrieking, and instead just hissed a long, quiet, shaky note of absolute pleasure. No chance I was going to wake my dad up with  _this_.  
  
After an eternity, my hips dropped back down to the bed, and my legs fell apart. I gasped for air, and heard Lisa do the same. My head lolled, my eyes lidded and my vision blurry—and not because my glasses had fallen off. I felt my legs jerk as the last throes of my orgasm shuddered through my body.  
  
I felt a weight press down on the bed next to my hips, and another weight press down on the opposite side. I turned to see Lisa crawling toward me over my still-twitching body, licking her lips as she moved. She stopped once we were head to head, one hand on either side of my neck, and she leaned down to kiss me again, gently. I returned it, rather lazily, tasting myself on her lips for the second time that night, and I felt her smile.  
  
Lisa gave me a few minutes to rest, which we spent kissing and gently fondling one another’s bodies. She broke one such kiss and leaned forwards, putting her forehead against mine. “So,” she whispered. “You all rested yet?”  
  
I smiled. “I think so. Why?”  
  
Her returning grin was excited, and she sat up. I followed her up, just in time to see her remove her thong and throw it off the side of the bed. My eyes snapped down to her now-bare pussy: a thin slit, puffy and wet with arousal, beneath a small tuft of blonde hair. I licked my lips. She leaned back and spread her legs, then reached down with one hand and spread her lips, too, giving me a good look at her glistening pink insides. She truly was immaculate.  
  
I stared for a long,  _long_  moment, before reluctantly tearing my gaze up to look at her face. She was grinning practically ear to ear.  
  
“Well?” she said, raising an eyebrow. “Now you do me.”  
  
I returned the grin, pushed her down, and got to work.  
  
—————————————————  
  
I awoke at six-thirty, as per usual, the dawn sun shining on me from the open window beside my bed. I shifted comfortably, fully intent on settling down to sleep in a bit—it was Saturday, after all—until I felt my leg rub up against someone else’s.  
  
I lifted a hand to rub the sleep from my eyes—which also brushed against someone on its way up. Actually, my hand had been  _on_  whoever was in my bed—on their hip. I blinked away bleariness and focused on my bed-friend.  
  
It was Lisa.  _I guess she stayed over._ I smiled, looking at her sleeping face. She was cute as a button. Felt like an odd thing to think about someone a year older than me, but it was true. Especially when she wasn’t talking, or wasn’t aware you were looking at her. I reached back and fumbled around on my bedside cabinet until my hands found my glasses, which I brought up and put on before turning back to Lisa.  
  
Her hair was an absolute mess, blonde wisps splayed all over her face and the pillow we were sharing. Her scattered freckles just added to the haphazardness of her current appearance—and compounded how absolutely  _adorable_  she was.  
  
Adorning her lips was a smile. Not the usual foxy grin, or the infuriatingly smug smirk she got when she knew something you didn’t, or the sad smile that cropped up whenever her past—or mine, for that matter—was brought up, and not even the kind, gentle smile she so often wore when we were together. No, this smile was  _happy_. Content. I’d seen it before, of course, but… not often. And seeing it now, with her asleep in my bed? That made me happier than I could possibly quantify.  
  
My right hand lay on the pillow between us, and was sandwiched between both of  _her_  hands. We were awfully close, I noticed. But then, my bed was only a single, so that was to be expected. I moved my left hand—the one that had been on her hip—to her face, brushing the loose strands of hair behind her ear. My elbow pushed the bedsheet we shared down past our shoulders, and a cold morning breeze from the window swept in and made me shiver.  
  
I sat up; slowly, so as not to wake Lisa, and immediately regretted it. It was so  _cold_! I rubbed my hands along my arms. Why was it—wait. I frowned, and looked down at my body. I wasn’t wearing a shirt. Or even a bra. What? I yanked back the bedsheet to reveal my lower half, which just so happened to be equally naked. My brain ground to a halt. I  _never_  slept naked. And I’d certainly never do so when I had a… friend… over…  
  
With jerky movements, I turned to look at Lisa, still covered by the bedsheet. I reached out a shaky hand and pulled back the sheet all the way. She was naked, too. And there were  _many_  wet patches on the lower sheet that covered the mattress.  
  
Memories flooded back to me. Of what I’d… what she’d… what  _we’d_ done last night…  _Oh god._  
  
I jerked backward—not a smart thing to do on a single bed, especially one currently occupied—and ended up falling to the ground, pinwheeling my arms in vain. I shrieked. I couldn’t help it. Though I wasn’t sure if I shrieked because I fell, or because last night I’d apparently lost my virginity by having lesbian sex with my best friend.  _Several_  times. Or does lesbian sex not count?  
  
Either way, I hit the ground with a heavy thump, and knocked my head against my bedside cabinet.  
  
Lisa woke with a jolt and shot upright, her head snapping about the room for a few seconds before she relaxed. “What?” she said, rubbing her eyes and focusing on me. “Taylor? What’s happening?”  
  
I stood—or hunched, anyway—trying and failing to cover my nudity with my hands. I also failed miserably at keeping the blush off my face, and at ignoring  _her_  nudity, though it seemed like she hadn’t quite noticed yet. Or maybe she just didn’t care. I figured I should say something, regardless. “I—“  
  
The door slammed open, bouncing off my wall and swinging back until it was stopped my dad’s outstretched hand. “Taylor?” he said, taking in the entire room in a moment. “What’s wro—“  
  
I shrieked again, and dropped to my knees, turning at an angle to avoid flashing anything at my dad.  
  
“Wha—“ He finally seemed to notice I was naked, and jerked his wide-eyed gaze away from me, to the side. In Lisa’s direction, of course. He stared at her for a moment, his mouth working soundlessly. If this were a cartoon, his eyes would have been the size of dinnerplates. Lisa finally seemed to notice _she_ was naked, too, grabbing the bedsheet I’d pulled off her and yanking it up to her chest. “Oh!” He spun around to face the hall fast enough to give himself whiplash. “Shit, sorry, I didn’t—uh, I mean, I didn’t expect, uh—”  
  
“Dad!”  
  
“Uh, right.” He nodded his head absently, still staring fixedly at the wallpaper in the hall. “Sorry. Um… I mean, uh… I just… I heard the scream, and, uh… is everything alright?”  
  
My cheeks were on fire, and I didn’t trust myself to say anything that wasn’t  _completely_  stupid. Luckily, Lisa came to my rescue. As per usual.  
  
“Uh, we’re fine, Danny,” she said, glancing at me. “Taylor just… fell out of bed, is all.”  
  
“O-okay,” my dad said, drumming his fingers against the doorframe. “Well, uh, sorry, like I said. Um… breakfast will be ready in ten—uh, fifteen minutes. I’ll… I’ll make another serving, for Lisa. Um… sorry, again.” He closed the door without looking back, and now that I was listening, I heard his footsteps going down the stairs.  
  
I glanced at Lisa. She glanced at me. Then she started laughing. She collapsed onto her side and buried her face in the mattress, muffling the sound, but I could still see her shoulders shaking. I flushed and glared at her, but she didn’t notice. Then I started laughing, too. Her attitude was infectious.  
  
A few minutes later, when our laughter had slowed to periodic giggles, I grabbed two pairs of clothes out of my closet and pulled one on, throwing the other pair to Lisa. She pulled on a pair of my panties and shorts, and one of my shirts, though they were all a little big on her—the shirt especially. It looked absolutely adorable. She narrowed her eyes at me, as if she knew what I was thinking. I giggled once more, then sat beside her on my bed and took a deep breath to calm my frayed nerves.  
  
“S-so,” I began. “Just to be sure I didn’t, uh, imagine it… did we—“  
  
“Yes,” Lisa said.  
  
“We had s-sex.”  
  
She nodded, biting her lip.  
  
I exhaled through my nose, slowly, to give myself time to think. “Okay,” I said, blushing a little. “I… well, for one thing, I didn’t know I was into girls.”  
  
“Neither did I,” Lisa said with a wry smile. “So much for being a know-it-all.”  
  
I giggled again. Stupid nerves. “Err, do you mean you didn’t know that  _I_ was into girls, or that  _you_ were into girls?”  
  
“Both, I guess.” Her cheeks reddened a little. “I mean, I’ve, uh, admired your, uh, physique a few times, and I’ve seen you doing the same to me, but I never really…” She rubbed her face with one hand and sighed. “I guess I never really put two and two together, somehow. I’m such an idiot.”  
  
“H-hey,” I said, putting my hand on top of hers, “you’re not an idiot. I—I didn’t figure it out, either. I always thought I was straight as an arrow. I mean, I had a crush on Brian when I first joined the Undersiders, remember? And Rachel told me to just, err… jump his bones?”  
  
Lisa snorted a very unladylike snort. “I remember. I  _vividly_  recall my crushes from middle school. All boys.” She paused, tilting her head. “Although, in retrospect, I suppose the…  _admiration_  I had for some of my female friends were probably actually crushes, too.”  
  
“Hmm. This definitely casts a different light on playing doctor with Emma as a kid.”  
  
Lisa snorted again. “I guess we’re both bi, then.”  
  
“And neither of us knew it until now?” I said, raising an eyebrow. “That seems… awfully coincidental. I mean, what are the chances of that?”  
  
She shrugged. “No more coincidental than any  _other_  two people meeting on the street and hitting it off, I think.”  
  
“I guess.” I scratched at my nose. “So, uh…”  
  
“What now?” Lisa supplied.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Well…” She pursed her lips. “I guess we should talk about it?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Okay. So, uh… how did it feel?”  
  
“It?”  
  
“Yeah, you know.  _It_. The, uh, sex.”  
  
“Oh.” I flushed. “Um, it felt… really good. Nothing like when I, uh… do it on my own.”  
  
Lisa blinked at me, then giggled. “I meant  _emotionally_ ,” she said, her own cheeks flushing red to match mine.  
  
“Oh.” I shifted. I probably looked like a ripe tomato right about now. “Um, well, my other answer still stands, I think. It felt really good. Like,  _really_  good. I don’t think I’ve ever felt better.” I blinked. “Uh, emotionally, I mean. Though it felt great p-physically, too.”  
  
“Hmm,” Lisa said. “I… I feel the same way.”  
  
“C-cool. So, uh… should we, uh, try k-kissing?”  
  
Lisa raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. “That wasn’t very subtle, Taylor.”  
  
I blushed.  
  
“But… okay,” she said.  
  
She leaned forward, tilting her head slightly to the right—her left. I leaned in as well, tilting my head in the opposite direction, and closed my eyes as our lips met in a soft melding of flesh. We opened our mouths in sync, and sent out our tongues to dance together. It wasn’t a chaste kiss, but it wasn’t intense, either, like the kisses last night were. It was just… passionate. We tasted one another, savouring the moment. It kindled a warmth in my chest that radiated out to my limbs and cleared the cobwebs from my mind. It felt… good. It felt like what fairy tales made real kisses seem like. It felt like what I imagined love would feel like, if it were condensed. It felt like comfort. Like acceptance. Like  _safety_.  
  
We pulled apart, our lips still slightly parted, a small strand of saliva joining us. I licked my lips. I wanted to do it again. But I didn’t say that. Instead, I said, “That was… nice.”  
  
“Yeah,” Lisa said.  
  
“So… does this mean we’re dating?”  
  
“I… don’t know.” Lisa looked down at her feet. “Do… do you want to be my girlfriend? Do you want me to be  _your_  girlfriend?”  
  
I thought about it.  
  
I didn’t have to think hard.  
  
“I think I do,” I said, squeezing her hand.  
  
Lisa smiled. “Then I guess we’re dating,” she said. “Now we just have to tell your dad.”  
  
I groaned, dropping my head to her lap, and she laughed.


End file.
